L'Ombre de Varlo Obrim
by MBouillot
Summary: <html><head></head>Plusieurs mois après les événements de la planète Magnus, la galaxie Polaris profite d'une certaine période de paix. Mais la paix n'est jamais éternelle, cette paix pourrais bientôt voler en éclat quant un certain "Olrav Mirbo" commence a faire parler de lui à Solana puis à Polaris.</html>


Chapitre 1 : Kerchu perdu.

Polaris, une galaxie calme depuis quelques temps, et elle le méritait bien : Perceval Tachyon et les Cragmites, les pirates de l'espace du capitaine Romulus Slag, les manipulations temporelles du Docteur Néfarious, les enlèvements de l'Éphéméris... Ça faisait beaucoup de chose a supporter pour une seule galaxie, surtout en comptant parmi tout ça deux menaces qui auraient potentiellement pût mettre un terme à l'univers.

Sur Igliak, quelques mois après l'affaire de l'Éphéméris, le calme était revenu à Meridian City, la vie avait repris son court ordinaire, ont avait réparé les dégâts et les gens profitaient du beau temps du moment... enfin, pas tous : dans un petit appartement, ou plutôt dans les garages en dessous d'un bloc d'appartement, deux personnes s'affairaient sur les mécanismes d'un vaisseaux de couleur bleu électrique.

Parmi ces deux personnages, l'un faisait 1,68 m de haut, portait une fourrure dorée zébrée de bruns, avait deux longues oreilles, des yeux verts et une queue touffue. L'autre était un petit robot de 67 cm de hauteur qui tendait à son compagnon, qui farfouillait à l'intérieur du moteur du vaisseau, plusieurs instruments mécaniques. Alors que le robot tendait une clé à molette, son antenne commença a clignoter en émettant un « bip-bip » sonore. Comme il ne recevait pas sa clé, le Lombax qui s'occupait du vaisseau dit :

- Clank, vas-tu me passer cette clé ? J'en ai besoin pour resserrer les boulons du moteur.

Le robot se contenta de répondre :

- Ratchet, nous recevons un message du Centre de Commande des Forces de Défense de Polaris.

- Le CCFDP ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veulent ? Ont est en congé jusqu'à la semaine prochaine...

- Dois-je couper la communication ? Ça serait irrespectueux, mais si tu veux...

- Non, non... Le message vient de qui ?

- De mademoiselle Apogée.

- Talwyn nous appelle en personne ? Ça doit être important, alors... Répond.

Clank s'éloigne de quelques centimètres et appuie sur un bouton dans son torse, une projection holographique du Commandant Talwyn Apogée sort depuis son antenne. Cette dernière, remarquant l'endroit ou se trouvent les deux compères, dit simplement :

- Je vois que vous avez du mal a profitez de vous vacances, les gars.

- Eh, dit Ratchet, je suis comme ça : je n'arrive jamais a me reposer ou a rester sans rien faire, même quand ont me le demande.

- Alors ce que je vais te demander devrait te faire plaisir. J'ai parlé avec le président, et tu as une mission d'escorte pour demain.

- Mission d'escorte ? Demanda Clank, intrigué. Qui devons-nous escorter, et où ?

Talwyn alluma un autre holoprojecteur elle même, ce dernier montra des images d'un astéroïde, puis d'une planète couverte de jungle tropicale, et enfin une image en trois dimension d'un Kerchu.

- Vous allez vous rendre sur l'astéroïde J-57, une zone neutre du système stellaire de la planète Jasindu. Le président et le Sénat veulent faire affaire avec les Kerchus, leur ambassadeur vous retrouvera là-bas.

- Les Kerchus ? Demande Ratchet. Ont parle bien de ces boules de fourrures toutes douces mais hyper-territoriales et hyper-agressives qui ont déjà tenté de nous tuer chaque fois qu'ont a posé les pieds sur une de leurs planètes ?

- Exactement, comme la majorité des gens pensent que tout le monde est allergique à la fourrure de Kerchu, ce sont des robots qui sont envoyés pour négocier... Et il faut qu'un responsable « organique » soit ajouté pour surveiller les négociations, et comme tu ne sembles pas allergique, Ratchet, c'est toi qui a été désigné pour cette mission.

Ratchet repose sa clé a mollette avant de répondre :

- Et vous décidez que c'est à moi de me chargez de tout ça ? Je ne suis pas un négociateur, je ne parle même pas le Kerchu.

- Il n'y a pas de problème avec ça, Ratchet, l'interrompt Clank. J'ai justement télécharger un traducteur simultané « Omnipolaris », je peux traduire parfaitement aussi bien du Kerchu que n'importe quel autre langage de Polaris.

Ratchet et Talwyn regarde Clank, le Lombax ayant l'air exaspéré.

- Quand est-ce que tu as télécharger ça, Clank ?

- Après notre retour de la planète Magnus, je voulais être sûr que nous ne ferrions plus jamais face a un problème basé sur une incompréhension mutuelle avec nos interlocuteurs.

Ratchet se tourne vers Talwyn, qui a croisé les bras, avant de répondre :

- C'est bon, Talwyn. Tu me donnes les coordonnées de cet astéroïde ?

La Markazienne afficha un petit sourire avant d'appuyer sur une télécommande qu'elle avait en main. L'antenne de Clank émit un « bip », et ce dernier dit :

- Coordonnées pour l'astéroïde J-57, système stellaire Jasindu, enregistrée.

- Vous serez accompagné par une frégate de la Flotte qui transportera les négociateurs et assurera votre sécurité. Vous n'aurez qu'un peloton d'escorte, les Kerchus sont susceptibles : il a déjà fallût faire beaucoup de concessions pour qu'ils acceptent de venir négocier sur un astéroïde de leur système, et les négociations sont d'une grande importance pour tout le gouvernement.

- Ont va négocier quoi, en fait ? Demande Ratchet.

- Vous allez négocier pour le commerce du Gélatonium sur le marché galactique. Il s'avère que les Kerchus sont de gros utilisateurs de Gélatonium, et ils aimeraient en importé pour éviter une surexploitation de leurs propres planètes.

- Eh ben... Vu la quantité de Gélatonium que les Kerchus utilisent, le gouvernement a fait une affaire en or : ça doit représenter des millions de boulons un contrat pareil.

- En effet, repris Talwyn. Et avec un contrat pareil, le seul membre totalement biologique doit être un garde du corps parfait. C'est pourquoi le président t'a demandé personnellement pour cette mission. Ce sera un peu d'action pour vous, et je me sentirais rassurée personnellement de savoir que les meilleurs membres des Forces de Défenses s'occuperont de cette mission.

Ratchet acquiesce, flatté.

- D'accord, dit Ratchet. Je m'occupe de tout...

Clank s'éclaircit la voix, Ratchet lui jette un coup d'œil avant de reprendre :

- Je veux dire : ONT s'occupe de tout.

- Parfait les gars, reprend Talwyn. La frégate vous attend en orbite pour ce soir, huit heure. Bon voyage.

Elle fait un dernier sourire avant de raccrocher. Ratchet regarde son bracelet, ou s'affiche une montre qui montre 17h35. Il se tourne vers Clank :

- Bon, ont a encore près de deux heures pour terminer nos réparations, tu penses qu'ont pourra avoir finis tout ça à temps ?

- D'après mes estimations personnelles, si je les divisent par tes capacités mécaniques et par la somme de pi et du temps passé...

- Clank, tu pourrais être un peu plus rapide ?

- Je suis déjà très rapide. Il s'avère qu'il nous faudra encore une heure, vingts minutes et quarante-huit secondes pour achever la préparation de l'Aphelion, ce qui nous laissera une heure et cinq minutes pour rejoindre la frégate.

- Et mon avis alors ? Personne ne s'y intéresse ? Fais une voix féminine jaillissant du cockpit de l'Aphelion.

- Pardon, Aphelion, dit Ratchet sur un ton d'excuse. Je pensais que tu étais en veille.

- Je ne suis jamais en veille, Ratchet. Et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous bidouillez dans mon moteur.

- J'installe simplement un Propulseur Gravimétrique, Aphelion. Grâce à ça, ont pourra voyager encore plus rapidement et aller d'une galaxie à l'autre en quelques minutes. Ça ne ferra que te rendre encore meilleure.

- Ah ? Si c'est une amélioration aussi importante, alors je suis rassurée...

- Bon, dit Ratchet, maintenant dépêchons-nous d'achever tout ça.

Deux heures plus tard, l'Aphelion décollait et rejoignait la Frégate en orbite autour d'Igliak. Cette dernière partit dès que le duo eut rejoint son bord, vers le système stellaire de Jasindu et la capitale des Kerchus.

_Pendant ce temps, ailleurs dans Polaris..._

Des silhouettes sombres s'agitent dans une salle, devant un grand écran. Sur ce dernier, ont fois une autre silhouette située dans la pénombre, ont ne voit qu'une main d'une personne assise sur un fauteuil pivotant : la main est rouge et a cinq doigts. Les êtres plongés dans l'ombre devant l'écran le fixe, l'une d'eux parle :

- Monsieur, la cible à été confirmée : elle sera sur l'astéroïde J-57 dans trois jours.

- Parfait, capitaine, dit la silhouette de l'é pourrez profitez du relâchement de la vigilance des gardes pour vous emparer de la cible. Lorsque vous l'aurez, envoyez le aux coordonnées habituelles.

- Compris, monsieur.

_Astéroïde J-57, jour des négociations entre les Kerchus et les représentants du Gouvernement Galactique de Polaris..._

Ont peut dire beaucoup de chose sur les Kerchus : ils sont territoriaux, ils n'apprécient pas que des étrangers foulent leur territoire, ils construisent des armes terribles... et ils sont intarissables lorsqu'il s'agit de discuter des détails d'un marché. C'est à cause de ça que les négociations duraient, duraient, duraient...

Ratchet en tombait presque de sommeil. Habitué à l'action, aux combats et aux grandes aventures, il n'était biologiquement pas conçu pour patienter simplement pendant qu'un ambassadeur Kerchu accompagné de ses gardes discutaient, à une porte près, avec deux robots négociateurs. Le temps s'écoulait lentement, Ratchet, comme Clank qui était accroché à son dos, commençait a s'endormir, Clank se mettant lentement en veille...

Alors que le Lombax fermait ses yeux, un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre, réveillant aussi bien Clank et Ratchet que les deux gardes Kerchus qui se tenait en face d'eux, dans l'antichambre qui faisait face à la salle de négociation.

Sans faire attention, Ratchet avait immédiatement sorti son arme, le Combustor et entra en trombe dans la salle, ce qu'il y vit le sidéra : une dizaine de Blargs portant la tenue de l'ancienne Garde d'Élite du Président Suprême Drek se tenait dans la salle. Ils étaient armés, et deux d'entre eux emportaient une grande bulle lumineuse dans laquelle s'agitait l'ambassadeur Kerchu. Ils avaient jailli du plafond, ou un trou encore fumant indiquait qu'un vaisseau avait foré la surface de l'astéroïde avec un pont d'abordage déployable.

Alors que les deux Blargs emportant l'ambassadeur filaient par le haut, les huit autres Blargs présents sortirent leurs armes et se mirent a tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait, y compris Ratchet et Clank. Il fallut que le Lombax bondisse rapidement derrière la table de négociations renversées pour éviter la mort sous un tir de laser soutenu, mais la chance des un ne va pas toujours aux autres : les deux gardes Kerchus n'eurent pas le temps de se rouler en boule pour effectuer leur attaque caractéristique et furent tués par les tirs des Blargs.

Alors que les Blargs poursuivaient leur mitraillage, Ratchet observa la salle : tous les négociateurs robots du gouvernement de Polaris étaient en pièce, et les Kerchus avaient subis le même sort... Il était la seule personne encore vivante des membres de l'ambassade de Polaris, avec Clank.

- T'as vu ça Clank ? Des Blargs ! À Polaris !

- Je pense qu'il faudrait d'abord se replier avant de penser à ça, Ratchet, réponds Clank qui, observe la scène de son côté.

Ratchet acquiesça avant de ranger son Combustor pour sortir sont gant à Bombardeur Plasma et en envoyer un tir au pied des Blargs. L'explosion qui en résulta tua les Blargs imprudents, qui n'avaient pas fait attention à la bombe, alors que le tube d'abordage qu'ils avaient employé se repliait sur lui-même, laissant un vide de quelques secondes entre l'espace et l'intérieur de l'astéroïde.

Le vide fût, heureusement, rapidement comblé car l'astéroïde était équipé d'un système de sécurité au méta-gel, ce dernier combla assez vite, dans un bruit liquide, la brèche. Mais une fois que ce fût fait, une dizaine de Kerchu, armés, pénétraient dans la pièce. Ils observèrent d'abord Ratchet et Clank, puis l'ensemble de corps et de morceaux de robots étalés au sol, avant de se mettre a discuter rapidement dans leur propre langage. Ils avaient l'air assez énervés, ce qui inquiétait Ratchet.

- Clank, demanda le Lombax, tu peux me dire ce qu'ils se disent comme ça ? Ça a l'air sérieux...

- Eh bien, si mon logiciel de traduction fonctionne correctement, je crois qu'ils sont en train de dire que nous sommes complices de ceux qui ont enlevés l'ambassadeur.

- Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Ils ne voient pas qu'ont a dût se protéger des tirs de ces Blargs ?

- Ils pensent que c'est une comédie pour les duper, que notre but était de faire diversion, et qu'ils vont nous torturer pour savoir où est leur ambassadeur.

- Ah... D'accord, ont devrait peut-être filer.

- Ce serait en effet préférable.

Alors que les deux amis tentent de s'éclipser discrètement hors de la pièce, l'un des Kerchus les remarque et fais signe à ses camarades. Ces dernier braquent leurs armes sur Ratchet.

- Eh m****, murmure ce dernier en ressortant son Combustor.

_Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard..._

Ratchet jaillit par le sas qui relie la frégate de Polaris à l'astéroïde dans les couloirs de ladite frégate, il écrase le bouton de fermeture du sas au moment ou le capitaine du vaisseau, un robot de combat, vient vers lui.

- Que se passe-t-il, monsieur ? Demande le robot. Nous avons vu des explosions, et nous avons analysé qu'il y avait des coups de feu dans l'astéroïde.

Lorsque Ratchet se retourne pour lui répondre, le robot remarque que l'armure Hyperflux noire et rouge que porte le Lombax est criblée par des traces d'impacts encore fumantes. Ratchet se contente de poursuivre dans le couloir en lançant derrière lui :

- Situation de crise, capitaine. Décollez immédiatement, les Kerchus ne vont pas tarder a tirer !

Alors qu'il dit ça, Ratchet se dirige vers le pont du vaisseau, ou tous les robots de l'équipage s'activent déjà. C'est à ce moment que l'antenne de Clank bipe a nouveau, comme deux jours plus tôt. Dès que Clank répond, une holo-projection de Talwyn apparaît immédiatement, elle les regarde, d'abord avec un air inquiet puis elle semble être soulagé et parle.

- Ratchet, Clank, vous allez bien ?

- Tal ? Dit Ratchet, étonné. Pourquoi tu nous appelle maintenant ? Il y a un problème ?

- Un peu qu'il y a un problème : des messages arrivent de pratiquement tous les peuples qui ont rejoints le gouvernement galactique. Apparemment une troupe d'aliens inconnus se serait mise a enlever des membres de toutes les races du gouvernement. Et vous, c'est quoi votre problème ?

- Une troupe de Blargs vient d'enlever l'ambassadeur Kerchu, répond Clank.

- Une troupe de quoi ? Demande Talwyn.

- Des Blargs, répondit Clank. Planète d'origine : Orxon, galaxie de Solana. Ce sont de grands individus à la peau rose ou rouge au front plat et haut avec un visage lisse.

- Ça ressemble à la description qu'ont fait les témoins des enlèvements des ravisseurs rencontrés...

- Alors, c'est que c'est eux, répond Ratchet. Mais ça n'a aucun sens, qu'est-ce que des Blargs de Solana ficheraient ici ? Et quel est l'intérêt d'enlever des gens comme ça ?

- Je n'en vois pas non plus, répond Talwyn. Mais le nom que vous avez donné me rappelle quelque chose : une petite colonie d'exploiteur de Gélatonium s'est installée sur Cobalia il y a un an ou deux, et il semble que le noms de l'espèce peuplant la colonie soit aussi « Blarg »... C'est une piste.

- Une piste ? Tu veux dire que c'est a nous d'enquêter sur tout ça ? Demande Ratchet.

- Je ne vois pas à qui d'autre je pourrais confier cette mission : ces aliens viennent de Solana, votre galaxie d'origine, et vous en avez déjà rencontré. Vous êtes les plus qualifié pour vous chargez de cette mission.

- Elle à raison Ratchet, reprend Clank. Nous connaissons mieux les Blargs que la majorité des agents des Forces de Défense, nous sommes tout désignés pour cette mission.

Voyant qu'il ne servait a rien de parlementer d'avantage, Ratchet baissa les armes, assez rapidement.

- Très bien, dit-il. Ont s'en charge, Talwyn. Ont t'appellera dès qu'ont en saura plus sur ces ravisseurs.

- Ok, mais faites attention à vous, les gars.

Une fois cela dit, Talwyn raccrocha et la projection holographique s'arrêta. Ratchet se tourna vers Clank, qui était descendu de son dos.

- Bon, dit le Lombax, ont n'a pas le choix. Prenons immédiatement l'Aphelion, direction : Cobalia.


End file.
